The Castle of Panem
by Ruetwin12
Summary: There is no straight answer for this description. You'll just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Package to Die For

I stare out the window that overlooks the other town, and go into deep thought about my last secret visit to Town Hawthorne. It was a few weeks ago, I snuck out some food and traveled the few miles to feed the hungry. But I can't tell my mother, she thinks that the city ought to be left to die in penance for assassinating our father.

"Primrose!" my tutor yells to get my attention, "Will you kindly pay attention to your history lesson!"

I let out a sigh, "Yes, I'm listening."

My tutor, whom is old enough to have been to the time I'm learning about, sticks her long nose back into the musty old book, "Edmund Everdeen, and Henry Hawthorne we once the greatest of friend and founded the town once known as Bensalem."

"Then," I cut in, proving my vast knowledge of my genealogy, "They got into a fight about a pretty girl, thus splitting Bensalem apart. Great Great Great Grandfather Eddie got the girl who is Great Great Great Grandmother Aliza," I give the old hag my 'smarter than a life witness' look.

"I do believe that you forgot about the feud over the towns," the familiar voice of my big sister Katniss causes me to sprout a grin from ear to ear.

"Katniss!" she sits herself to the chair next to mine and gives me a big hug.

"Ugh, history. I don't know how you find this interesting Little Duck, I've always found it dreadfully boring," she says. Her comment puts me into a giggling fit but Mrs. Carter's scowl makes me swallow my joy.

"Well, Primrose is doing much better than you did Ms. Everdeen."

"How many times must I tell you that I go by Katniss? I always have, and I always will!" Katniss' words remind me of an incident that happened this morning involving a bucket of water on top of our bedroom door. Now it's time to get my revenge.

"Mrs. Carter? This morning, Katniss asked me about Edmund and Henry's travel to Bensalem. You know, the one that took 30 long years," I make a devilish glance at Katniss who is looking at me...rather surprised, "Of course I couldn't explain it well, so I was hoping you could re teach Katniss."

"I'm going to get you for this Little Duck," Katniss whispers harshly, but also in a jokingly way. Just before she could get me back...

"Primrose," my mother calls, "could you get the mail?"

I rush to the front door and there is a package sitting on our welcome mat. The box is addressed to Katniss Everdeen, but there is no delivery boy to pay. So I just take it and awkwardly close the door.

"Katniss," I call out, "Package!"

Katniss scurries out of the room with a relieved look on her face.

"Thank God, Mrs. Carter was just about to go over the birth of Great Great Grandma Kathrine," I can't help but laugh, Kathrine's birth was the weirdest story in history, (**A/N: no offence to any Kathrines out there. You guys** rock!)

"Who's the package from?" asks Katniss.

I search the brown wrapping high and low, but there was no return address, "It doesn't say just 'to Katniss Everdeen'."

Katniss grabs the closest pair of scissors and that's when I start to hear a faint beeping sound, "Katniss, do you hear that?"

"What are you talking about?" she asks, "I don't hear a thing."

My mind begins to rattle as a small pit forms in my stomach. Like the kind you get when you lose your balance, only I get those when I feel as though something bad is going to happen. The last times I've had this pit is when A) A criminal was loose, armed, and dangerous and I tackled Katniss before he could shoot her. Which he did try. B) A poisonous snake was about to bite one of my friends, so I kicked it away. And C) When a tree's branch was about to crush that same friend and pushed her out of the way. She was having a bad day.

Now that same feeling that danger is near, and it's getting bigger as Katniss raises her scissors to the wrappings. I just realize something, no delivery boy, faint ticking, my intuition going nuts. THAT PACKAGE IS A BOMB!

Instincts kick in and every thing starts to go really fast. The next thing I know is a searing firey pain going through my arms, and a big bright light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hero

That bright light grows bigger, and causes me to shrink backwards in fear.

But a small figure makes me calm down. When I realize it is my father I run up to him, and embrace him in a hug. Now I know that I'm dead, it's the only explanation for my father standing before me. All in one piece, I might add.

"Prim," he says, just the sound of his voice makes tears well in my eyes, "you're not suppose to be here."

"What? Why?" now my tears stream. How could he say that? I'm finally with my father, whom I haven't seen for four years, and he's saying I don't belong here.

"It wasn't your time to die," as if reading my thoughts he says, "Think of the world as a machine. All the pieces are working together, all in sink. And every time an old piece gets too old, it has to be replaced with a new piece to finish the job."

"I don't understand," he slides his hand onto my cheek as I sob into it.

"Do you remember what I did?"

"Of course, you fed the starving people on the other side. You were working on a plan to end the feud, but I don't see what that has to do with me."

Dad lowers down onto the floor...if what we're standing on is a floor, and places me in his lap like when I was a child, "Everyone around you is moving on Primrose. Your mother is going to live out her old days as a teacher, Katniss is becoming mayor, and it's going to be your job to finish my work."

...

My eyes groggily open to a white room I take is the infirmary, I volunteer here a lot so I know the room like the back of my hand.

Laying on my side asleep is my sister, "Katniss," I say roughly.

Her head slowly moves up, but freezes completely when our eyes make contact. A wide grin from ear to ear creeps up, and as fast as lightning I'm pulled up from my bed and into a hug.

Behind me I can hear my sister's sob of relief, "I thought I lost you forever!"

I try to wrap my arms around her and hug her back, but my arms won't work, "Why can't I move them?"

Katniss slowly sets me back into bed, and slowly rolls down the blanket covering me. Under the blanket are two arms wrapped in blood stained gazes.

"They hurt," I say trying to force a smile for my worried sister.

She sees through my act and says, "You don't have to be brave anymore, you saved my life already. I think it's going to be a while until that bravery will be back."

I smile at her again. Only this smile is mine, and not an act. She smiles back and starts to stroke my hair.

_"Down in the valley, the valley so low__Hang your head over, and hear the wind bow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind bow  
Hang your head over and hear the wind blow.__"_

Before Katniss can start the next Greasy Sae, our doctor, cook, advisor, so our floater, comes into the room baring the words, "How's my favorite patient?!"

"You say that to everyone," I say to her.

"Well I mean it when I see you. You're a hero Primrose, you should be proud."

"I don't feel like a hero."

"Well that's because your brain was going so fast when it happened that it needs time to slow down. So you're going to feel pretty lousy for a bit. As for your arms, the medication we put them on has a side effect of paralysis, but it will wear off."

Just then a big question hits me, "Where's Mom?"

"She's in her room trying to cool down. You kind of scared the crap out of her," Katniss and I both giggle in unison, while Greasy Sae just rolls her eyes.

Beside me i spot a few cards on the night stand, Katniss catches my eye and glances at the cards, "Those are get well cards from Dusty, Cole, Poppy, Madge, and Mel," Katniss reaches under my bed and with a big grunt lifts an overflowing burrlap sack of cards ont a chair near me, "And those are your 'fan mail'. Apparently everyone loves a hero. Once your arms get better I'll read them with you, okay?"

I nod weakly and let my eyes flutter shut, I believe that after everything I've been through today I deserve some sleep that won't send me to Heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who Believes a 12 Year Old?

**A/N: For all of you 12 year olds who are never listened to. Also, if you're wondering where Rory comes in...you're about to get your wish. (_8 (l)  
**

My days of healing have gone by quickly, reading the cards everyone made me with Katniss sure passes the time. Other than that Physical Therapy was another time killer, Sae would have me pick up things over my head, and make me do push ups. I think I got stronger than I was before!

Today is the day that I've counted down to, the day where I can get out of the infirmary and get some fresh air.

...

Just as I finish putting my hair in their signature braids, Katniss - from what I see in my mirror - comes through the threshold and in view of the mirror. She comes up behind me and places her hands gently on my shoulders.

"Are you ready for this?" she asks me.

"More than anything in my whole life," I must admit that I am nervous. I mean it is silly when you think about it, it's just going outside. I have done this before...a lot, "Mother thinks that I should cover my arms."

"She's just scared, she's scared of being different. Or anyone different, but it's nothing to be worried about," Katniss gives the mirror a smile then kisses the top of my head, "Now come on."

I take her hand and we walk out the front door into the sunlight. Connected from one house to the other is a purple banner reading 'WELCOME BACK PRIMROSE!'

"That's so cool," I say astonished, "Who did that?"

Katniss stares down at me with her kind gray eyes and smiles, "Everyone."

This gesture causes a giggle to escape my tongue. Then a little girl about 8 comes up to me with a pad and a chewed up pencil, "Can I have your au-to-graph," it was so cute how she said autograph all chuncked up by symbol.

"Of course," I gently take the pad and pencil and write my name, then give it back with a soft smile.

Once I come to town square, all eyes are on me. It was kind of nerve-racking having everyone watch me, but then out of no where they all start clapping. It made me embarrassed that people went through all this trouble for me, and even worse I don't know how to thank them.

At that moment a man walks by me and whispers, "Can I talk to you...alone."

After telling Katniss I'll be back I follow the man into an alley way. **(A/N: I know, totally cliché. Sorry)**

Suddenly four other men come out from the shadows and jump me. They hold my arms with hesitation - as in, they don't want to touch my arms - behind my back and push my shoulder blades down making me kneel on my knees. Totally flabbergasted my mind is racing, what in the world is happening?!

The first thing that comes to mind, I shout, "KATNISS! KAT-" before I can scream again the leader punches me in the stomach. I double over in pain, and gasp for air.

Thankfully my plea has been answered and Katniss turns the corner, "Prim!" she shouts.

Racing towards my attackers with a burning rage in her eyes, Katniss tackles the leader and wrestles him to the ground. Two of the four men holding me restrain her and, with a dirty shot to the head, the leader knocks her out.

Watching Katniss crumple to the ground, and the men laughing about it scare me more than any nightmare. I let out the loudest scream I can produce, but one of the two men holding me down puts his hand over my mouth.

"Primrose Everdeen," the leader of the men says, "you are under arrest for the murder of Jacob Hawthorne."

I lick - to my greatest disgust - the one man's hand who is holding my mouth. Knowing he'll retract - which he does - I argue, "I didn't do it!"

But the leader ignores me, "You'll be sent to Hawthorne territory and in three days will be executed for your crimes."

His words make my eyes widen. They are going to kill me? For a crime I didn't commit, "Please!" I plead, "I am not the person you're looking for! It wasn't me!"

The leader gives me a punch in the jaw and then takes my now limp neck, so my eyes are looking at his eyes, "You might have everyone else buying this bravery act but I know that you're a fake."

He let's go of my face and I become extremely wozzy. Stars start forming across my eyes, and my ears fog over making my hearing fuzzy. The only thing I can think of as they cart me away is, 'Who would believe a 12 year old girl.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love at First Fight

**(A/N: And now the moment you've all been waiting for...it's time...to introduce - are you ready for this - RORY HAWTHORNE! R&R)**

Rory's POV

As I walk through the iron gates, angering thoughts pester my mind.

This Everdeen girl, she killed my father. She took him away from me and my siblings, making Gale start ruling when he's in mid lessons! She is probably the lowest, most mischievous thing on this planet!

When I open the last door to the prison hold, I'm surprised to see a little girl crying in the corner of the cell. She's obviously trying to mess with me by playing weak, it's just a ploy to save her skin. But her golden hair in those lushes braids makes her appearance even more radiant, and her eyes. Her eyes are like two crystal blue pools on a calm foggy day, even the puffy redness under her eyes or the horrid scars on her arms don't mar her aesthetic beauty. **(A/N: sorry, I ran out of long words for beautiful. :()** WHAT AM I DOING! This is no time to drool, she is the enemy. And she must be punished severely.

"Stop your bawling!" I snap at her. Her eyes lock on me and she cringes away from me, moving closer to the brick wall.

"I-I- I just want to go home. I didn't kill anyone," she shivers.

"She is right you know," says the thief sharing the same cell as her. He used to be my servant, but something valuable was stolen and my trusted adviser Theron insisted it was this man.

"Shut up, thief!" I yell. My temper is off the charts, it's like PMS but for guys.

The girl looks at him then looks at me, "What did he steal?" she asks innocently.

"This servant - if you must know - not only stole money, he also lied to my father. You know, the man you killed."

"BUT I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" she insists, "and this man is no thief."

My eyes widen, but her eyes have gained a sudden interest to the floor. The servant nudges her in the side gently, "Go on Prim," he says in a soft voice, "tell him what you told me."

"Yes," I chime in, "enlighten us."

I didn't expect her to say anything and cower, but this girl is full of surprises, "Servants are not thieves and those who are can't help themselves. If you don't give your citizens a proper education to know right from wrong, or the supplies they need to feed their families. Then stealing is the only way they can survive, so you punish those doing so to save their families."

Stunned by her words, I just stand there like a complete idiot. Before she could say another word, I bolt through the doors and exit the building.

I head to my room, but am stopped by Theron.

"So how did it go?" he asks in a sing-song voice. You'd expect someone to not be so happy after a death but Theron is weird like that.

"I think I fell in love."

"What! This is barbaric, that girl-"

"Her name is Prim."

"That Prim - hardly a fitting name for her actions - has murdered your father in cold blood," not wanting to hear anymore about my father's death I push him aside and race to my room, locking the door and jumping into bed.

She was so beautiful and sweet and talked about peace. She couldn't have killed my father, and Everdeen or not she was the most glorious creature I've ever seen. There is this nagging feeling that I need to see her again, but after Theron goes to sleep.

...

I fake sleep until after Theron checks my room to make sure I'm asleep. As soon as he closes the door I change from my pajamas to a black t shirt, a grey sweatshirt, and a black windbreaker. I haul on forest green cargo pants and a small backpack with food rations, a canteen, a hatchet, and a long knife.

That's right, I'm going to help her escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Jailbreak

Rory's POV

As I sneak out of the manor I lurk in the shadows; just to be sure no one will catch me. But those chances are slim considering everyone is, or at least should be, asleep. Once I think it's clear, I just start to leisurely walk down the dim familiar corridors.

All seems well until heavy echoing footsteps startle me. I quickly hide in the nearest closet and peep out from under the door. The shoes underneath were leather and had a snake on them. Only one person could have those shoes, Theron. Why was he up at such a late hour? Soon enough he leaves, and I bolt through the hall hoping he didn't see me.

Though being extra careful I slide out of the behemoth front doors and quietly, like a tomcat, sneak towards the prison hold. The hold seems quiet, as in more quiet than any other day. There is only a small sound, barely audible. Like the hum of a hummingbird, this sound is seducing. I have a feeling in my heart pulling me to it. My pace quickens a bit until I am in a speedy walk.

The closer I come to the cells the easier I can make out the angelic words:

_"There's_ _a lonely little robin.  
In the tree by my door.  
And she waits for her mate,  
to return evermore.  
So remember,  
just remember that I'll always be true.  
Like the lonely little robin,  
I'll be waiting for you."_

**(That was a lullaby my mom would sing to me, and I just wanted to use it because it makes sense in this context.)**This tune repeats itself as if trying to sway someone. I crack open the door to the prison and find Primrose staring out of the barred window singing. The moonlight is perfectly spotlighting her and her lush blonde hair sparkles as the light weaves through each strand.**  
**

"Beautiful," I hear my voice think out loud.

I've obviously startled her because her singing ceases almost immediately and her foggy blue grey eyes lock with mine.**  
**

"Wha-what do you want," she tries to say harshly. Only I can tell that she is too sad to be mad.

I crouch down against the bars and meet her eye to eye, "Look Primrose, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. And I know you won't want to forgive me but..." I grab the keys to the cell and unlock the door, "I'm willing to help you escape and clear your name."

As quick as a heartbeat she springs up and hugs me tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hug her back and bury my chin in her sweet blonde hair. Her head picks up from my shoulder and turns to her cellmate, "What about Haymitch? We can't just leave him here to die. He also has a due date."

"Haymitch!" I call to him. He is only 5 feet away but he's asleep so..., "Haymitch!" I give up on waking him politely so I find a bucket under a leaky spot of the roof. I take it then spray the water on him.

"What the devil!" Haymitch sputters. His eyes lock on me and I can feel a grin creep on my face, "You know there are better ways to wake a man without giving him pneumonia."

"Where's the fun in that?" I sarcastically ask. Prim lets out a soft giggle then quickly silences it. Even her laugh is virtuous, she is just...perfect, "So are you coming or not?"

Haymitch ponders this for a bit than lifts himself from the floor, "Well who else will look after you two. One of you is bound to do something stupid. My money's on the boy."

Haymitch grunts and Prim looks at me strange, "You can let go of me now," I completely forgot that I still had Prim wrapped in my arms. I hastily unwrap them and blush, that was probably the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me.

"Like I said, my money's on the boy,"Haymitch smirks.

We walk out and into the night. But right when I take my first step three men jump me. Two men stretch my arms horizontally and push my back down. The first man stands in front of me.

"Rory Hawthorne, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Katniss Everdeen and hospitalization of Primrose Everdeen," that's impossible! I never go over to the Everdeen Territory. Besides, I didn't kill anyone!

"Let him go! He's innocent!" Prim screams. She tries to charge the mysterious man, but he catches her by the wrists. Her struggling seems futile against the strength of the, I wanna say cop. Only when she screams in agony do I become concerned.

Haymitch tries to tackle him from behind but the officer sees it coming and throws Prim to the side. Mister Cop turns to Haymitch then flips him over his back.

I had it, I stomp on one police's foot making him retract letting go of my arm. Then I land a dirty punch in the other cop's gut and when he bends over in pain I land another punch to his nose.

Haymitch recovers faster than I've expected and hits one guy in the head so hard that he's knocked unconscious, as for Prim. She can take care of herself. The leader tries to sneak up behind her and grabs her from beside. She smashes her head against his then she turns and knees him in the groin.

As for Haymitch and I, we just stand there dumbfounded. Who would've thought Prim had a bad side? Not us.

"Well," she says to us, "are you two coming or do you want to be around when they wake up?"

We take no time and rush off as she leads us into the forest that separates the territories.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It's a Start

Prim's POV

Honestly, I'm frightened. More frightened than I've ever been. We are now wandering the Dividing Forest wanted by both territories, and being hunted like animals.

The night begins to disappear and the sun starts to rise. My footsteps seem to get slower and my head gets heavier, I am obviously tired but I don't want to complain to Rory or Haymitch. So I just try to bear through it, until I hear a bang and a sharp pain enters my forehead do the boys realize my sleep deprivation.

"Prim...there was a tree there," says Rory behind me. Haymitch on the other hand stifles a laugh.

I give him an evil glare and he quickly swallows his joy through my pain, "Maybe *laughter* maybe we should take a break," he says. I give a dazed nod and rest under the tree I bumped into. Haymitch settles on the tree across from me and Rory lies on the tree next to mine.

Not long after, the soft sounds of nature are filled with the obnoxious sound of Haymitch's snoring. Although I was tired earlier I find it difficult to sleep, this seems most odd because my favorite time is sleeping. Because when you sleep is when your dreams are most vivid. I love my dreams, the stories they tell, and the places they take me. I may not have a lot of time to enjoy them, but that's what makes them so special.

My teachers say I always have my head in the clouds, and hope that can never happen. For instance, my father, Katniss, and I have a shared dream. A dream where there was no feud between our once united people, where we could have peace and be known as Bensalem again, where we all could be friends. Though after my father's death, that dream died along with his life.

"Whatcha thinking about?" the sound of Rory's voice breaks my thought bubble. I turn my head towards him, and look him in the eye. His grey eyes seem more gentile at sunrise, they seem more...hopeful I guess

"What if we get caught, and it's not just that. How are two children and a man wanted in both territories going to find the master of both attacks? What if we fail?"

His calm eyes suddenly fall and dead silence filled the air, "Well," he begins, "let's look at the common denominators. The attacks were bombs in an unmarked package right?"

"Yeah."

"And my father was supposed to become the next mayor."

"Same as my sister, and before her my father was working on a plan to end the feud so..."

"The attacker is someone who doesn't want the feud to end. But that's stupid, who would want fighting to stay?"

He's right. Everyone wants to reunite, but there is a few who would rather commit a minor crime in Everdeen then run to Hawthorne and disappear without a trace. There are a few taverns where criminals would stay to get wasted and pick fights, pretty much kill themselves. Katniss told me to steer clear of those people.

"There are a few taverns around the Dividing Woods where the worst of the worst stay. Maybe we could check out some people there?" Rory's eyes look on me with a mix of surprise and fear, "What?"

"Well," before continuing his statement Rory clears his throat, "I just didn't expect you, you of all people to...erm...to-"

"Be seen in a criminal bar? Because the faces of drunks and prostitutes and nudity are too extreme for an innocent heart like mine? I was the owner of an apothecary back home, and sex, blood, and nudity don't phaze me," it is true. My sister would always lose her lunch and leave the room when I'm at work. She would constantly question me about how I stay so calm after such dreadful sights.

Rory is left speechless yet again. I'm getting the impression that those things do phase him. I let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry, it seems my mouth has run away with my mind again."

Rory let's out a slightly bigger laugh, "No, it's your mouth that still keeps me thinking. Actually I think it's a brilliant idea, but your arms."

My eyes wander down to the bright beet red scars that cover my once pale skin, and my eyes continue to drop in shame. It would mark me as Primrose Everdeen. This sucks, "You're right, it's too easy to mark me. Maybe you and Haymitch should go without me."

A hand lies on my hairline and the thumb rubs against it softly, "Hey, it's okay. You'll just put on a hood and gloves. I got some in my bag."

He rummages through a leather bag and pulls out a black hooded robe like coat and gloves with the tips cut off and hands them to me. I gingerly take them and just look at them moronically.

"What?"

I look up at him and smirk for no clear reason. It was the only facial expression I could manage, for there was no other way to describe this feeling, "I just can't believe this. Even if we do succeed I'll always have my burns, and when I try to imagine the future I do see utopia but I can't see me having a family."

"Well, if it means anything Prim. I think your burns mean that you're brave, and heroic...and more beautiful than ever," I can feel my cheeks heating up and my eyes watering. I've never really met a guy (Mother insisted I paid more attention to my studies than boys) but if I did, I doubt any of them would've said anything as sweet and kind as Rory.

I lash at him and hug him, "Thank you Rory, that was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Once I retract from him, Rory's face is bright red and his pupils are dilated. I smile at him then turn back on my tree root then drift into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
